Bramblingflower
Bramblingflower is a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with yellowing amber eyes. She is the daughter of Skippertail and Twiteface, and is a queen of ScorchClan. Bramblingflower has no siblings and is the mate of Sloeface. She is currently expecting her first litter. Description Appearance :Bramblingflower may appear delicate and very small, but she is quite the opposite. When upset her pelt usually bristles making her appear about twice her size. The molly is sure-footed and quite strong for her size, making it quite easy to swim and climb trees. She is said to have defeated a tom three times her size in quite a few times in a border skirmish. She is a very keen hunter due to her long legs and strong muscles. Her fur is medium length giving her a pretty, but fierce look. Her pelt is a mostly white with ginger, brown, black, and dark gray patches. These patches have thin mackerel like tabby stripes running across then to form small patterns similar to a circle. :Bramblingflower's eyes are a yellowing amber with gray-green flecks. Her left has a milky look to it, as she is blind in that eye, while the other has a rather pretty and hypnotizing look. She has thin, curved silvery-gray claws and creamy white teeth with pale yellow spots dotting them. Her long legs are shown to be quite muscular, but it is very hard to see this due to her thick pelt. He tail, stomach, chest, and back are covered in the thickest fur while the rest of her is rather medium haired comparison. :Bramblingflower has very little scars and nicks, but does have a scar running across her chest which she got in the last battle before she became a queen. Her left ear has the slightest v like nick in it while the rest of her ears are not damaged. Bramblingflower has a narrow with a round muzzle. Her muzzle is flecked in gray, brown, and ginger spots. She has a small scar just above her right eye where she was attacked from behind. Bramblingflower is considered to be a beautiful molly and takes pride in her breath taking appearance. Character :Bramblingflower is often described as being a very hard worker and has a sarcastic. She works for what she wants and never usually begs for much of anything. Her snappy attitudes usually resort to her not feeling well or being woken up before she wants too. Being majorly sarcastic, Bramblingflower is usually scolded quite often by her mentor and the older cats. She does, however, have a soft side and takes a loving attitude towards the younger cats, more concerning the kits and apprentice. She is very stern and is said to be very harsh when training, and as a result has not been given an apprentice. Her snappy and sarcastic nature often leads to her causing the border skirmishes when she "swears" that a outsider trespassed into the clan's territory. :Bramblingflower can be a very caring character and often shows this through tough love. She has her moments where she just so happens to be in a very good, but this is very rare. Being a rather hardy and strong cat, Bramblingflower looks less than she actually is, and often thinks less of herself. She is often seen getting upset at small things, but usually just is seen grumbling to herself than rather actually getting mad. She has a rather good control on her anger and this is often showed through her being a very good leader when under pressure. :Bramblingflower likes many types of food, but favors fish. Her favoring fish is rather weird seeing as she is a FrostClan cat, and fish is more of ShadeClan's food type. She is sometimes fascinated by the weirdest things, more closely to weirdly shaped twoleg things. She has a tendacy to lock herself out to others when feeling down and often keeps her feelings to herself. She is considered to have a complex character and has a hard time making friends. Abilities :One of Bramblingflower's main abilities is her need to help others. She is often seen helping quite a bit of cats, usually more than she can take on and is usually stressed due to this. She, however, is a very strong and keen hunter and takes pride in hunting for her clan. The molly often is seen catching animals bigger than her and is praised upon for actually succeeding in this. :She is a fair fighter and is often shown training to make herself better. She, however, does lack the strength to listen to those in charge this results in her having to try harder on doing so. The molly, however, never really ends up listening. She tends to use her own battle moves, these moves usually being very dangerous and can often harm herself while doing them. She is often told she's very brave in doing them, but downright stupid in attempting to keep doing them. Life/Biography Kithood and Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree Mate :Sloeface: Living Father :Skippertail: Deceased, StarClan Residence Mother :Twiteface: Deceased, StarClan Residence Quotes : Cameos : Ceremonies and Mentions : Relationships Family Skippertail : Twiteface : Friends Sloeface :See Love Interests Poplartail : Whinchatstorm : Love Interests Sloeface : Life Character Pixels Trivia *Bramblingflower has kittypet and loner lineage because her mother and father were both born as kittypets and loners. Category:She-cats Category:Queen Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Minkclaw